Everlasting FR
by Aellyss
Summary: [Traduction] "A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself" - Jim Morrison (Un ami est une personne qui vous donne la liberté totale d'être vous-même). Gon était le meilleur ami qu'il puisse avoir. Traduction de ma fanfiction anglaise "Everlasting".


**Everlasting.**

**Résumé :** « A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself » - Jim Morrison. (Un ami est une personne qui vous donne la liberté totale d'être vous-même.) Gon était le meilleur ami qu'il puisse avoir.

**Auteur :** Aellyss.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga Hunter x Hunter et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Réponse aux reviews (enfin la review en l'occurrence) :**

**Shiroki Hana :** Très sincèrement, ta review m'a fait incroyablement plaisir. C'est la première que je reçois pour ce texte, mais honnêtement elle vaut de l'or. Si j'ai illuminé ta soirée avec mes écrits, j'en suis vraiment heureuse, et ta review retourne la faveur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en la lisant, et encore en la relisant, sans arrêt ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur alors à mon tour de te remercier ! J'aime tellement la relation entre Gon et Kirua que je ne saurais décrire avec des mots alors je te comprends…Encore une fois merci, et j'essayerai de faire en sorte que mes prochains écrits soient à la hauteur de celui-là, puisqu'il t'a plu.

* * *

Tout ce qu'il savait se rapportait à la mort. Il ne comprenait rien aux notions mêmes d'amitié, de confiance, de sentiments, et ça allait durer toute sa vie, du moins le pensait-il. La vie n'est pas un chemin en ligne droite ou il ne se passe jamais rien. Il n'existe pas de destinée figée dans le temps. La vie est reine des coups-bas mais personne n'a jamais dit que l'on pouvait imposer une vie à qui que ce soit. Il y a un choix dans la vie de Kirua qui a absolument tout changé. Un choix qu'il a fait sans même y penser vraiment. Le jour ou l'idée de quitter le manoir Zoldyck s'était formée dans son esprit, ce jour là précisément, marquait le début d'une nouvelle vie, une vraie vie. Une vie qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Rien n'était prévu, tout s'était fait sur une impulsion. Il avait décidé de se lancer dans l'Examen Hunter par pur ennui, par envie d'égayer un quotidien morne. Il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, imaginé qu'il découvrirait cette amitié, cette confiance et ces sentiments qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il aurait un meilleur ami. Quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour lui et pour qui il ferait tout.

Gon.

"Kirua ? A quoi tu penses ? T'as l'air ailleurs…"

Ah, oui. Ils étaient dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient dans cet hôtel, et il était effectivement totalement ailleurs.

« Mmm ? Rien, je pensais juste à tout et n'importe quoi, tu sais, avant de dormir. Franchement rien d'important.

-Eeeh ? C'est méchant ! Dis-le moi, on est meilleurs amis non ? »

Foutu gamin, il atteignait toujours son point faible. Mais ça restait beaucoup trop embarrassant à dire et quoiqu'il se passe, il ne le dirait pas. Absolument pas. Rencontrer Gon l'avait changé, c'était un fait établi, mais exprimer autant de sentiments ? Impossible, trop embarassant, jamais de la vie. Même dans les meilleurs rêves, les rêves les plus fous de Gon, il ne le dirait pas.

« Je ne dirai rien.

-Mais s'il te plaaaaaaaît Kirua !

-Gon…j'ai dit que je ne dirai rien.

-Mais…

-Je t'invite à dîner demain ».

Un silence fit suite à cette déclaration. Gon affichait une mine profondément perturbée, comme s'il était rongé par le plus grand dilemme de tous les temps.

« Je ne le dirai pas dans tous les cas donc tu ferais mieux d'en profiter.

-Okay… »

Dieu merci Gon était incroyablement simple à calmer, du moins pour le moment. Il allait définitivement ressortir le sujet plus tard, Kirua avait juste gagné du temps.

« Tu sais Kirua, je t'aime ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami que j'aurais pu avoir. »

Il le sentait, il sentait ses joues chauffer. Il rougissait légèrement, et il détestait ça au plus haut point. Gênant.

« Abruti, ne dit pas des choses aussi embarrassantes comme si de rien n'était…

-Eh ? Mais pourquoi, c'est juste la vérité ! ».

Kirua détourna la tête. Gon n'était jamais embarrassé ou quoi ? Mais c'était aussi une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait chez Gon. Il était simple, avec une personnalité agréable. Toujours souriant, enjoué. Il était époustouflant dans ce bonheur qu'il pouvait amener aux gens. Il l'avait changé et était devenu, petit à petit, la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Kirua. Son meilleur ami, celui auquel il faisait le plus confiance. Et Kirua était heureux, tellement heureux…Il était fier de ce choix particulier qu'il avait fait.

« Ugh, juste…retourne te coucher, t'es trop embarrassant.

-Si tu le dis… »

Et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans le silence. Kirua fixait le plafond avec insistance. Les choses étaient parfaites ainsi, juste être avec Gon. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus, et il considérait déjà cela comme beaucoup.

« Tu sais Kirua…On va rester ensemble pour toujours ! Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré, je n'échangerais ça contre rien d'autre, pas même le monde lui-même ! »

Il pensa, l'espace d'un instant, un tout petit instant, à lui dire de se taire…

« Ouais, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré aussi Gon. »

Avant de changer d'avis. Gon était resté sans voix un court instant, puis ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire. Un grand, chaleureux sourire qui fit rosir les joues de son vis-à-vis.

« Bonne nuit, Kirua. »

Kirua lui retourna son sourire, et ce fut au tour de Gon de rougir. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, et ils le resteraient à jamais. Gon était la seule personne qui avait vu à travers le vrai Kirua et avait continué à regarder. Gon savait tout à propos de lui, et l'aimait quand même. Gon avait donné un sens à sa vie. Leur amitié était un trésor, un trésor qu'il allait garder précieusement pour toujours.

« Ouais, bonne nuit, Gon, dit-il avait de plonger dans un profond sommeil, un doux sourire sur son visage. »

«A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself. » - Jim Morrison.

(Un ami est une personne qui vous donne la liberté totale d'être vous-même).

**Voila, c'est ma deuxième fanfic, et je l'ai traduite pour pouvoir la partager sur le fandom français. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Merci d'avance à ceux qui liront ! J'aime beaucoup cette amitié (Bromance) entre Kirua et Gon, ils sont adorables, je les aime trop, ils sont incroyab- (bon ok, je me calme) hahaha !**


End file.
